Astraea
Hero Intro Mid row Disabler. Stat Growth Skills ' Silence Zone' Inflicts Silence on all enemies Effect: Silence Range: Enemy team Duration: approximately 10 seconds Notes: * The silence has a chance to fail on targets equal or higher than skill's level. * Each level grants a higher rate of success to silence. ' Censor' Damages and inflicts Silence on the target Effect: Magical damage, Silence Range: Single, Random Duration: approximately 3 seconds Notes: * The silence has a chance to fail on targets equal or higher than skill's level. * Total magic damage is 0.771 (77.1%) of MAG ATK added to a flat amount of damage (+16.5 damage per level) ' Condemnation' Reduces the HP and Rage of all enemies within the targeted area Effect: Magical Damage, Reduces rage Range: Front & Mid row Notes: * Reduces rage and does damage to of all targets in that row. * Uses 0.389 (38.9%) of her MAG ATK plus its flat amount (11 more per level and reduces 2 more rage per level) ' Prosecution' Launches an energy orb with every normal attack, dealing extra Holy Damage Effect: Holy Damage Range: Single enemy Notes: * Starts at 451 extra holy damage + 11 damage per level; * Auto-Attacks hit both Physical immune and Magic immune creatures. * Damage goes through Hades' shields * Can't be dodged, bypasses Armor and Resist, unaffected by Armor/Resist reduction Rotation (Auto-Attack → Censor → Condemnation → AA → AA) Evolve White → Green * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Plain Circlet (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Mogul Cloak (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Wiz Robe (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Skull Wrap (Lvl. 10) * 2 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Wooden Shield (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Kicks Drum (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Life Scepter * 1 x Scepter of Fables (Lvl. 33) * 1 x Anti-Wolf Stick (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Witch Crystal (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Life Gem (Lvl. 12) * 1 x Witch Leg (Lvl. ?) Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Harvesting Stick (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Heaven's Anvil (Lvl. 34) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Anti-Wolf Stick (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Witch Leg (Lvl. ?) Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Anti-Wolf Rod (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Fabled Wand (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Zeus' Diary * 1 x Palmed Scarf (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Wiz Robe (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Mithril Plate (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Holy Tears (60) * 1 x Smelling Salt (52) * 1 x Gift Sword (53) * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 (min. level 70) * 1 x Anti-Wolf Stick (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Kicks Drum (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Persian Orb (Lvl. 59) * 1 x Gift Shirt (Lvl. 70) * 1 x Arousal Armor (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Zeus' Scepter (Lvl. 49) * 1 x Life Scepter * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Anti-Wolf Stick (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Kicks Drum (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Fabled Wand III (Lvl. 78) Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Gift Sword * 1 x Libra Scales (Lvl. 72) * 1 x Fabled Wand IV (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Summoner's Staff(Lvl. 85) * 1 x Magic Sphere (Lvl. 82) * 1 x Ardent Robes (Lvl. 84) * 1 x Gift Shirt (Lvl. 70) * 1 x Orb of Dreams * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) Orange → Orange + 1 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots (81) * 1 x Libra Scales (Lvl. 72) * 1 x Darkos Hat (82) * 1 x Elsa Crystal * 1 x Asferos Card (88) Orange + 1 → Orange + 2 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots (81) * 1 x Infinitis Scoll * 1 x Magic Sphere (82) * 1 x Dragon's Sorrow (90) * 1 x Crystalline Plate (90) Orange + 2 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots (81) * 1 x Philosopher's Stone (90) * 1 x Pyro Pearl (90) * 1 x Cobra Staff (90) * 1 x Silver Crescent (90) Final Stats * STR: 1070 (908+162) * INT: 1411 (1175+236) * AGI: 803 (743+60) * Max HP: 22416 (17920+4496) * PHY ATK: 2042 (1734+308) * MAG ATK: 3917 (3141+776) * Armor: 288 (256+32) * Resist: 233 (190+43) * Physical Crit: 438 (414+24) * Magic Crit: 120 (45+75) * HP Regen: 2860 (1320+1540) * Rage Regen: 800 (590+210) * Dodge: 10 * Piercing: 5 * Ignore Resist: 35 (15+20) * Reduce Rage: 15% Strategy Considered by many as one of the BEST heroes in the game, Astraea is the disabler of all disablers. Armed with a 10 second silence, rage reduction and damage, Astraea is a must for any team. She's useful in every game mode, especially arena. She really tips the scales in your favour. Some people don't want to use Astraea because as a dedicated disabler, people assume she would take a good chunk of damage from their team. Well they're wrong. Her regular attacks hit hard at purple and Censor and Condemnation are no joke either. There is no need to be afraid of sacrificing a bit of damage for the best silence in the game. Hero Shard Locations * New Obstruction - Chapter 5 (Elite) * Tree Spirits - Chapter 12 (Elite) * Guild Mall: 5 shards for 500 Guild Coins Quotes *(On Ultimate activation) - "Look at me!" *(On selection) - "We will find peace and justice!" *(Upon evolution) - "Let us fight for justice! *(Upon summoning) - "Shh, quiet. I'm trying to concentrate!" *(Upon ascension) - "Let us fight for peace! Category:Hero